The present invention relates generally to a food product and method of making the food product and, more particularly, to a method of making a "fun food" product from a hot dog, and the food product resulting therefrom.
The traditional hot dog is one of the most popular foods available today and millions are sold on a daily basis both in restaurants and in retail and wholesale outlets for consumption. There are, of course, literally hundreds of different kinds of hot dogs, including traditional meat frankfurters, all beef hot dogs, chicken dogs, turkey dogs, etc. There are also numerous other types of hot dog-like food products including sausages, knockwurst, bratwurst, foot long hot dogs, veggie dogs, etc. The present invention is equally applicable with respect to all such generally cylindrical food products, all of which will hereinafter be generally referred to as "hot dogs" for the sake of brevity in describing the present invention.
Another food product which is currently experiencing great popularity is referred to as a "corn dog". A corn dog is essentially a hot dog, usually on a stick, which is dipped into or otherwise coated with a relatively thick coating of an unbaked corn meal batter on the outer surfaces of the hot dog and, thereafter, is deep fat fried. The corn meal batter is cooked in the deep fat to form a generally crunchy outer coating and a softer, corn bread like inner covering of the hot dog in a manner similar to that of a hush puppy.
The present invention takes advantage of the great popularity of both the hot dog and the corn dog to provide a fun food product which is expected to also become very popular.